


mir placha

by Rose The Wizard (1thy_truth_is_won0)



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: FYI I gave Number Five a name, Gen, Horror, Horror AU, Siblings, traumatized family dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/Rose%20The%20Wizard
Summary: Years ago at the mysterious Umbrella Academy, the Hargreeve children ran away from a horror in the house. Years later, a family tragedy stirs up memories of that night and what might have actually happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when someone watches The Haunting of Hill House and Umbrella Academy, realizes some similarities (and the obvious differences).

**Prologue**

* * *

 

_“Felix, hey.”_

_“Vanya? …Do you know what time it is?”_

_“…”_

_“Vanya? Vanya, what’s wrong?”_

_“The White Eye Lady is back.”_

* * *

 

**BREAKING NEWS**

Mary Way [newscaster]: For our viewers who are just tuning in, we are looking at live images from a scene from what is being called a police investigation, possibly a crime scene, at the Hargreeves Manor on Kinsley Avenue, in the Marble region, that is about fifteen miles out of the city. This is also known as the Umbrella Academy, an extremely private institution owned and headed by Reginald Hargreeves.

A source telling CGN that all police command staff has left their department for this scene about now I would say almost an hour ago since the situation when we first learned of it and was able to confirm that what was going on…

We are now getting a call from the site, and we have confirmation that the residing children, six in all, have been removed from the house and now have been taken to the hospital. We do not know where their legal guardian, Reginald Hargreeves is, but from we have been told, the children are alive and safe. James, is there any updates on what happened that warrant the police?

James Getty [onsite reporter]: The police are giving no comments as of now, they are still investigating the house. We just know that the neighbors found the children outside late last night, they were extremely concerned, and called the police, who are here now.

Way: Do we know if there are any other adults in the house?

Getty: From previous reports, there is a staff, though there are few who are in official positions and have kept on since the beginning of Umbrella Academy, as well as having six official students, who were also adopted by Hargreeves. As of right now, we are not seeing anyone else from the academy, its only been the children.

Way: And they have been taken to the hospital by the neighbors? From what I have been told, the nearest residence close to the academy is about five miles away.

Getty: Yes, we were able to get a report that the children left the academy, they left by car, one of the boys drove, and stop to the nearest house to ask for help….

We just gotten an update. The police are coming out, they are calling for…they found a body.

They found a body?

Yes, and it is another child.


	2. The Temporarily Stolen Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children wanted to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually going to continue this. It took longer to update than I planned but that happens. A lot.

“One! Two!”

It was a rare day at their house- Father was out, Pogo was with him, there were no immediate tasks to complete and Mom ended their classes early. In other words, the kids had an actual day off.  It was pouring outside, but that didn’t matter. They had a day off.

Allison would rather read her latest issue of Teen Vogue, or finally check out the trashy romance novel she managed to sneak into the house, but all of that had to be dropped because Mom also told them to watch their little brothers and sister. So they did.

It was agreed that they would play Hide’n’Seek, but it quickly became a competition between Luther, Diego and Felix on who can hide their kids the longest- Diego dragged Ben away, Felix took Vanya and Luther got Klaus. Allison got the job as referee so to keep Diego and Luther from accusing each other of cheating. She felt that was a lost cause.

“Three! Klaus! Shut up! Four”

As Luther continued to count down loudly, she could hear Klaus giggling from under the sideboard, but Ben and Vanya kept quiet wherever they were put.

“Ten! Ready or not, here we come!”

Diego and Luther fanned out, searching throughout the wide corridor that they chose as their playfield, kneeling to check underneath the furniture and opening whatever closet doors they came across. While they fruitlessly searched, Felix zeroed in on Klaus’ giggling and looked behind the sideboard.

“I win,” Felix announced with Klaus swinging on his leg.

“Klaus!” Luther frowned at their little brother, and he got a stuck-out tongue in turn.

Allison wondered what life could be like with more sisters and then said, “You still need to find Ben and Vanya.”

“Fine,” Felix turned to Klaus, “A bag of cookies if you know where Ben is.”

“Hey!” Diego yelled. “That’s not fair!”

“Ben’s over there!” Klaus pointed to the small parlor room by them, his toothy smile became impossibly wide. Little brat.

Luther and Felix ran over to the room, with Diego insisting that it doesn’t count because Five cheated and Klaus was gonna get it later. Klaus just laughed.

This time, Luther shoved aside the desk and there was Ben.

“I’m hungry.” Ben announced.

“I’m getting cookies!” Klaus bragged.

“I want cookies!” Ben jumped up.

Allison presented herself with a smile and then suggested, “Maybe Mom finished making lunch, why don’t we go to the kitchen?”

“We still haven’t found Vanya,” Diego protested. Luther nodded in agreement.

“Then I declare Felix the winner,” Allison said.

“He’s disqualified! He cheated!” Diego argued.

“He still won,” Allison retorted with disinterest, “Felix, please get Vanya.”

Her second oldest brother sauntered over to the bear wardrobe (christened by them for its giant bear carving on its doors), opened the door and said, “Vanya, we won, you can come out.”

Nothing happened.

Felix pushed aside the long uniforms, overcoats, and whatever else was in there, “Vanya, did you fall asleep?”

He kept searching, practically climbing into the wardrobe, but it was just him in there. He searched faster, and he was getting clumsily, carelessly knocking down the clothes. Vanya wasn’t in there.

Allison felt her stomach tightening.

“What’s going on?” Diego asked.

For his part, Luther narrowed his eyes “Five, if you’re messing with us-“

Felix turned around, breathing deeply, quickly and said, “She was right here!”

Allison noticed that Ben and Klaus weren’t talking about cookies anymore, “Maybe she snuck out. We just need to find her.”

“Let’s find her!” Luther directed, slipping into his ‘I’m the oldest’ voice.

Allison nodded her alliance and Felix just ran ahead of everyone. Diego followed with Ben and Klaus tagging along.

The house was huge. It was filled with rooms, but a lot of them were small and squished together with closets and curtains and furniture all fighting for space. The halls that led to these rooms were either wide and spacious or tight and narrow. They first went over to the next corridor, which was one of the tight narrow ones. Allison and Luther went over to the linen closest, but Vanya wasn’t there. They went to the small room under the staircase, still no Vanya. They kept looking, anywhere with little thought now, even went to look under her bed.

Where is she?!

Allison kept thinking of the dangerous places- the boiler room, the roof, the west wing balcony where she wasn’t allowed to go because it had a broken railing, the entire east wing-

Her stomach had stopped tightening, and that coil was starting to get cold.

“Let’s go back,” Luther said, “Vanya is probably under the couch and we didn’t see.”

Allison muttered a ‘fine’ and they returned to the southeastern wing. As they got closer, she could hear Diego talking (yelling) with Ben and Klaus, asking them if they knew where Vanya was. And they seem to have one answer.

“The ladies took her!” Klaus announced, “They came when she was sleeping! She told me!”

“Don’t lie!” Diego scolded.

“He’s not lying!” Ben defended Klaus.

Felix kneeled and looked at Klaus, “If the ladies took her, where did they put her?”

“The pit!” Klaus replied, convinced with his answer, “They took her to the pit for the troll!”

Diego scoffed, “Mom needs to stop reading you that stupid story!”

Luther’s ‘I’m the oldest and will take care of everything’ face was faltering, asking her, “Where is she?”

Allison wanted to ignore the cold pit in her stomach, replying “I don’t know. Vanya wouldn’t make us worry about her, unless someone talk her into it.”

Felix glared, “No one talked her into anything, she’s missing, and we need to find her.”

Allison wanted to smack him, “I know that! But we don’t know where she is!”

“Maybe you would if you actually paid attention!” Felix barked.

“You were in charge of Vanya! Don’t go after Allison!” Luther argued.

Then Diego had to butt in, because of course he did and they kept yelling at each other.

Allison just trudged off, needing distance from her brothers. She tried to think now that its quieter. She still had a headache and her eyes were stinging from oncoming tears. Maybe they need to get Mom. Maybe they just need to search again. Maybe she should smack all her brothers for being the absolute worst-

She then felt her arm being tugged and she saw Klaus.

“What is it Klaus?”

“She came back!”

“What?” Allison frowned.

“They bought her back! We need to get her!” Klaus was gently pulling her, trying to get her to come with him.

“Klaus, stop. We can’t find Vanya and you’re not helping-“

“Listen!” Klaus demanded, “She’s back!”

Allison then finally heard crying. It was Vanya. 

“Guys!” Allison yelled, “I hear her! I think she’s still here!”

Her brothers went quiet and the corridor was now filled with Vanya’s muffled crying.

“I’m hearing it from the wardrobe!” She said. They all started to run. 

Felix got to the wardrobe first, and he frantically swung open the doors. And she was there now.

Vanya was there, crouched low on the wardrobe floor, her eyes puffy and red and tears tracking down her cheeks. She raised her head and her little nose was sniffling and she mewled out “Five.”

Felix grabbed her into his arms and carried her out of wardrobe.

“Where were you?”

“I was here!”

Allison “Sweetie, we were really scared. You should’ve stayed in your hiding place.”

“I was here! The whole time! You didn’t hear me!”

Later, they decided that it was nothing. Vanya probably snuck away because Luther and Diego were arguing, and she hated when they did that. Then when she decided to come back, everyone was gone, and she got scared. She’s little, so she doesn’t know any better. But it was okay now.

Vanya was safe, eating her sandwich and drinking milk with Klaus and Ben and everything was okay. Mom told Luther and Diego not to fight so much and be more careful with their siblings and told Vanya to not to sneak off next time.  Mom said that they could watch the television after lunch. So everything was okay.

It was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's done, now to the next part. Though there's another Haunting of Hill House AU, its off to an great start. Its called Journeys End in Lovers Meeting by The_Rivendell_Librarian. Check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'ed, my apologies, let me know if there's interest to continue. Please, comments make me happy.


End file.
